


I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give

by Mokochan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marauders' Era, Slow Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: Marlene ride, una risata bassa e musicale, che si mescola a quella arrogante di James, che seppur lontana è comunque tremendamente vicina; Lily gli punta gli occhi verdi addosso, il principio di un malumore ad accenderne le iridi – Marlene lo nota e scuote il capo.





	I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give

 

 **#Crisantemo bianco – Verità**  
**Pairing:** James/Lily  
**Parole:** 286  
**PoV:** Lily

  
Lily Evans era sempre stata convinta che i propri occhi non avrebbero mai indugiato su qualcuno come James Potter; diversamente dalle altre ragazze, che gli andavano dietro per la sua popolarità più che per un effettivo interesse, lei si diceva certa di essere immune al suo decantato fascino da ribelle. Non poteva esserci niente di peggio che provare amore per un individuo così arrogante.

 

«Tutto bene, Lils?» La voce di Marlene spezza il flusso di pensieri, riportandola al presente. «Oggi non fai altro che fissare Potter» dice l’amica, una nota d’ilarità nella voce dolce, lo sfondo della biblioteca di Hogwarts a ricordarle dove sono.  
«Mi infastidisce» risponde Lily, le dita strette attorno al libro di Pozioni – _è pieno di appunti di un amico che non c’è più._  
Marlene ride, una risata bassa e musicale, che si mescola a quella arrogante di James, che seppur lontana è comunque tremendamente vicina; Lily gli punta gli occhi verdi addosso, il principio di un malumore ad accenderne le iridi – Marlene lo nota e scuote il capo.  
«Sei sicura che non ti piaccia? » le domanda, meritandosi un’occhiataccia.  
«Non esiste che io possa provare niente di simile per lui» afferma Lily piccata; ne è così convinta che quando James si volta a guardarla, un paio di tavoli e qualche libro a dividerli, gonfia il petto e gli rivolge una smorfia forzata.  
James però le sorride, scuote il capo e torna a parlare con Sirius.  
«Io non ne sarei così sicura» dice Marlene, ma Lily non vuol sentire altro, troppo orgogliosa per vedere oltre il proprio sguardo.  
_Non c’è niente di peggio che provare amore verso un arrogante,_ si ripete.  
Ma questa non è la verità, lo sa meglio di chiunque altro.


End file.
